Don't Say Sorry
by RetardedMe
Summary: HAITUS In which Yuki and Shuichi are fiance, and Yuki had blown Shuichi off at the first sight. But after 3 years of isolation, Shuichi had changed 180 degrees from head to toe.
1. Chpt 1: Blondies Are Such A Bastard

**TITLE**: Don't Say Sorry

**DISCLAIMER**: I offered my wisdom tooth in exchanged for Shuichi, but they kicked me out, saying that no one would want my tooth.

**WARNING**: YAOI&CUSSING. No flames, please. I'd give you one damn mean reply that will make you cry, so don't say that I didn't warn you.

**SUMMERY**: Rejection was such a bitter feeling, especially after being rejected from your fiancé. But when Shuichi comes back to Japan after 3 years looking different, how will Yuki take it? Or, take his harsh rejection back[YAOI

**PAIRINGS**: Yuki/Shuichi, Hiro/Suguru, Tohma/Mika, K/Sakano, Tatsuha/Ryuichi…

**AUTHORESS NOTES**: Feeling just a _bit_ **EMO**tional, so I decided to change the front cover and everything residing in it. But don't mind me, just go on and read the fanfic… Be sure to review, if not monsters will come and get you at night! (:

OoO**xxx**OoO**xxx**OoO**xxx**OoO

_Ignored by all human beings,_

_Shunned from every sight._

_Blocked out by the black curtains, _

_To protect me from,_

_The monster's eyes. _

OoO**xxx**OoO**xxx**OoO**xxx**OoO

BLONDIES_are_**PURE**bastards – chpt1

--------

The tension in the air was thick.

So thick that someone can take a blunt spoon and chop it into little pieces, pick out which ones are the bad ones and dump the rest into a pink bucket with laces onto someone's head.

Birds saw the inviting colorful flowers that were planted just outside the window and they landed down, chirping happily.

That's it.

The silence was broken by birds.

Yuki gritted his teeth, while clenching his fist and unclenching them. Sitting beside him was Mika, and her mouth curved up into a grin. Tatsuta was openly sniggering into his hand, and Tohma was smiling.

"I will remember this, Mika. Don't think that this is over yet."

Mika flipped her hair, her grin widening. "Bring it on, Eiri. You are just my little brother in my eyes." Tatsuha laughed at this sentence while Tohma maintained his smile.

Meanwhile, the Uesugi's household master sighed before straightening his tie on his dark green jacket. "Don't quarrel in front Buddha's presence, the both of you."

Mika immediately shut her mouth, and Yuki simply flipped his father the bird… in the confines of his dark and twisted mind.

It was a sunny day. Birds are chirping. Yeah, end with all the blubber. In short, it is just a nice day. But today is not just any day. It is a Saturday.

…

(A/N: Alright, alright, I'll get on with the story…Sheesh! Stop giving me that 'You-know-that-you-are-lame!?' look already!)

Today is the day when Yuki meets his fiancé. And it not that the Uesugi master, or Yuki's father is biased on Tatsuha and Mika. The both of them also have to be paired with the chosen fiancé.

And luckily Mika's going-to-be husband is caring, loving, cunning… And now, it is Yuki's turn. Tatsuha is gonna be after Yuki's, so he will have to wait…

--------

[**UESUGI YUKI EIRI** Profile

- Insert a photo of Yuki's face-

NAME: Uesugi Yuki Eiri-kun

GENDER: Male

HAIR COLOR: Shiny and Bright Blonde locks

EYE COLOR: Beautifully Golden Yellow

AGE: 15

SCHOOL: Gravitation High School

CURRICULUM ACTIVITY: Gravitation High's Newspaper Journalist

KINS: Uesugi Tatsuha (Brother), Uesugi Mika (Sister)

PERSONALITY: Cold and aloof at some times. He can be really harsh with his words, especially to those whom he hates. Everyone, except his fans, can be shocked by the way he speaks to them. He is very straight forward, and really handsome… BLAHBLAHBLAH Oh Yuki-kun is so cool BLAHBLAHBLAH His brother is real cute but not cute as him BLAHBLAHBLAH.

[**END OF PROFILE**

Shuichi looked at Maiko warily. He had skipped a lot of parts where he saw some useless information that was typed on the report. This profile was obviously done by a female, if not, a gay male.

Maiko grinned at her little brother, her long braid falling on her shoulder. "Yes, Shu-chan! He is your fiancé, isn't he handsome?" Shuichi studied that photo for a bit. "Sure he is, but wouldn't he reject me for my looks?"

"Ah, the household master knows the tradition of the Shindo family very well. He knows that what we were born as will come out twice as different when he grows up to the age of 18."

Shuichi blinked at Maiko's words. Although he did not understand half of whatever his sister is talking, but he kept quiet. He just hoped that his rejection wouldn't be too harsh.

--------

[**SHINDOU SHUICHI** Profile

- Inserts empty slot where a photo should be placed -

NAME: Shindo Shuichi

GENDER: Male

HAIR COLOR: To Be Pink/ Reddish Flame

EYE COLOR: To Be Purple/ Pinkish

AGE: 15

SCHOOL: Tokyo Private School

CURRICULUM ACTIVITY: Choir/ Art Club/ Hip Dancing Club

KINS: Shindo Maiko (Sister), Sakuma Ryuichi (Cousin)

PERSONALITY: A kind and animal loving boy. Looks short though is he is 15 years old. He likes to wear bright colors to suit his moods. Shindou adores his cousins singing very much, and strive to be like him. Like Sakuma, he have split personality when he is singing.

[**END OF PROFILE**

Yuki narrowed his eyes when he read finished the profile. Seems like this 'Shindou' person is just like any other person, only that he had a famous singer as a cousin and have many talents.

But does he have a pretty face?

Miko smiled while sipping on her tea. "Don't worry. Dad's specialty is choosing someone that can bend with you, and I've heard that every heir from the Shindou family is special! They can…"

Yuki immediately glared at Mika, making her shut up. He didn't want any other frustrations to add onto the pile of deadlines on his desk in the school journalist room.

A piece of yellow sticker clipped to the report attracted his attention. Yuki looked at it for a moment before taking yellow note out and reading it.

And it read something like this…

_Dear Uesugi-san, _

_Please note that Shindou-san is not what he is like. The Shindou family has a special trait that enables them to change into an entirely different person from when the heir is born. _

_Example, when the heir is born beautiful when it was a baby, the traits will take place in their puberty stage and change them, into someone unrecognizable to anyone. Like the 5__th__ heir, Shindou Ritsu. _

_- Inserts photo of Shindou Ritsu when he was in elementary school – _

_The above photo is when Shindou Ritsu-san is 12 years old. He than went overbroad alone to learn English at England. _

_- Inserts photo of Shindou Ritsu when he came back from England – _

_And when he came back at the age of 22, he looks different. Although everyone looks different when they grow up, but you can see the total difference from Ritsu-san. _

_This information is very valuable, and I expect an extra 10 000yen for this. _

Yuki tore the note into half and tossed it outside the window.

--------

Shuichi tugged on his sweater uneasily. Maiko grinned at him with her eyes twinkling. "Come on, Shu-chan!" Shuichi begrudgingly let himself get drag into the large Uesugi mansion by his sister.

Something feels not right here, and he feels… weird. As if something like an earthquake or a tsunami is gonna hit Japan or something.

Ah well… Shuichi shrugged off that feeling and just continued to let him get dragged into the mansion.

Maiko ringed the door bell happily, and a maid opened the door. Shuichi took a deep breath; there is no turning back once he stepped into the room.

And the sneakers clad feet warily placed itself in the carpeted house.

Meanwhile, Yuki had been waiting impatiently. Half an hour was wasted on waiting for his fiancé. And his fiancé better be worth the wait. The door opened, and a tall lady walked in, with a small boy behind her.

Yuki eye's widened.

The lady was pretty; her long brown hair braided in a plait which hung over her left shoulder. She wore a simply white jacket over a black shirt with a white skirt. In short, the lady was pretty.

But the boy behind her was simply… two different things from the chick. He had pale red hair, dull and small pink eyes, a small and frail body and pimples. That boy better not be his fiancé, but the chances are high because the boy is around his age, and the woman seems to be a little older than him.

The woman smiled and bowed down, the boy following her lead, though he skipped the smiling part. "Konnichiwa, I am Shindou Maiko. I am the guardian of my brother, Shindou Shuichi, who is going to be your son's fiancé."

Yuki's thoughts fell down like a rock. Just like what he had expected! That brat is going to be his fiancé. He was not going to accept that… that!! Just as the Uesugi's household master is about to reply, the blonde slammed his hands on the table.

"… Father. Is that boy behind Shindou my fiancé…?"

Yuki's father nodded happily. Maiko just sipped her tea happily, while Tohma and following his wife's lead. Tatsuha was sitting on the couch, looking smart. Yuki's eyes twitched in pure humiliation and anger.

How could his father choose someone as ugly as… that Shindou Shuichi to be his fiancé?! All the information that he saw earlier at the note flew out of his head and anger took its place.

"I AM NEVER GOING TO ACCEPT THIS, YOU OLD FOOL! HOW COULD YOU GET SOMEONE SO FUCKING UGLY AS HIM TO BE MY FIANCE?! Forget about the whole thing, I am going to find a woman for myself and it is never gonna be him. "

And with that, Yuki left.

Shuichi glared at the door with resentment, and pure anger. Maiko looked shocked and horrified at Yuki choice's of words, and the master only blinked.

Tatsuha, Tohma and Mika only shook their heads and sighed knowingly. Shuichi than ran out of the room, with Mika tottering along after saying that she will discuss about this thing again in the near future.

And it wasn't awhile before the Uesugi saw the Shindo family again.

--------

It was crowded.

The airport was really very crowded. A boy with a cap over his head and sunglasses sighed while waiting with a trolley full of suitcases. Another girl standing beside him was looking left and right for something, and that girl had a long and brown plait handing down her right shoulder.

Suddenly, something, or to be straight to the truth, someone, jumped onto the boy happily while clutching onto a pink rabbit.

"SHU-CHAN! YOU'VE CAME BACK TO JAPAN, NA NO DA! I'VE MISSED YOU!"

The said 'Shu-chan' ruffled the boy's hair, while smiling knowingly.

"Hai, Ryuichi. Come on; let's not loiter around here anymore. Let's go back to our house, Maiko."

"Sure."

Shuichi smirked while taking off his glasses to reveal large and shining purple orbs. It has been three years already… and this time he returns to Japan, to give his sweet fiancé, a payback time…

--------

OoO**xxx**OoO**xxx**OoO**xxx**OoO

_Pulling those stained sheets,_

_Over my head is full of blood._

_Those scream echoing in my ears, _

_I welcomed them in. _

_091007' My Nightmare, RetardedMe_

OoO**xxx**OoO**xxx**OoO**xxx**OoO

**AUTHORESS NOTES**: Ok. This chapter is officially finished. YOSH! And Chapter 2 is coming up after I post this. Are you happy? Bet you are. Please continue to R&R and someone tell me the name of **YUKI'S FATHER**. Arigatou!

**GUESS**&**POP TIME!!**

How old am I?

(A/N: This type of question is over-asked, but I just wanted to put this up. Haha)

CLUE: I am **NOT** older than 15 years old.

Good Luck guessing my age! (:

**RETARDEDME**

_Is officially over and out. _


	2. Chpt 2: Saying Sorry Don't Help

**TITLE**: Don't Say Sorry

**DISCLAIMER**: Positively Negative. (:

**WARNING**: YAOI&CUSSING. No flames, please. I'd give you one damn mean reply that will make you cry, so don't say that I didn't warn you.

**SUMMERY**: Rejection was such a bitter feeling, especially after being rejected from your fiancé. But when Shuichi comes back to Japan after 3 years looking different, how will Yuki take it? Or, take his harsh rejection back[YAOI

**PAIRINGS**: Yuki/Shuichi, Hiro/Suguru, Tohma/Mika, K/Sakano, Tatsuha/Ryuichi…

**AUTHORESS NOTES**: Ok! This is the second chapter! Holidays are coming soon, and my exams result and gonna be let out soon! – Hopping around while screaming- Ok, enjoy this chapter! And remember to review if not Imagins will come and steal your past! (:

OoO**xxx**OoO**xxx**OoO**xxx**OoO

_No binds to pull me back, _

_Less one alibi to wipe out all mistakes. _

_Regret and guilt,_

_Filled in Me. _

_Wishing for mercy to come, _

_And wash away my terrible mistake. _

OoO**xxx**OoO**xxx**OoO**xxx**OoO

_SAYING_sorrydon't**HELP** – Chpt 2

--------

Yuki glared at his screen resentfully. The screen did not change, still on Microsoft words, and an empty page. Yuki closed his eyes and adjusted his glasses. This was hell.

The information he had gotten from the school's newspaper journalist, was… _totally. Fucking. Useless. _

The piece of paper was scribbled with all sorts of rumors, and the declarations of love from the girl journalist to him. That damn girl is supposed to write any things that happened in school, not rumors and gossips and a love declaration! Now what he is gonna do?!

WHAT IS HE GONNA DO?!

Oi, you don't just sit there on your chair and read! TELL ME: WHAT THE FUCK IS HE GONNA DO WITH THAT LOUSY PIECE OF FUCKED UP DAMNIT FREAKING…

-Ahem-

(A/N: Sorry… See the sarcasm there? I was in a bad mood. T.T)

The door bell suddenly let out a moldy song of Mary had a little lamb, and Yuki grunted in frustration. He opened the door, and saw an exact replica of him. Yuki narrowed his eyes, and the replica did so too.

"Tatsuha, stop fooling around."

The said man's name face immediately came into view, and a perfect pout was placed on his features. "Aw man, aniki! Why didcha' have to find out so soon?" And in the dark haired man's hands, held a mirror.

Yuki immediately turned back to his work, ignoring Tatsuha, which the boy took as an invitation to come into the house. "Tatsuha, go home if you have nothing to tell me from Mika."

Tatsuha looked hurt for a second. "Aw, aniki, am I just one messenger birdie for you? Tweet, tweet?"

Yuki nodded his head while pouring a cup of coffee. Damn straight ass answer. And turning around, Yuki added one more sentence just to spite his little brother, "And, that is the smartest thing you've said. So you've realized that you twit."

(A/N: For those who don't know, 'TWIT' is to use some words that make other people think that you are cute, or for short, **act cute words**, or just meaning to spite you to say that you're a bird. And in this paragraph, Yuki means the latter.)

Tatsuha yowled and he practically melted onto the living room floor. Yuki came out of the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. "Don't dirty my living room, gaki." Said gaki was muttering words of shock and sliding all over the floor.

(A/N: Just like how Shuichi acts when Yuki said that he will take Shuichi on a date. Gosh, I am having too much talk, I realized! I should stop!!)

"Aniki…is sucha biggy fatty bastardy…sucha damn darny sushi…AH! Aniki, there is something I need to tell you!"

Yuki almost dropped his mug upon hearing his little brother shout out the last sentence. "What is it? Did the old man die? Did the whole family go bust? Did the Buddha figurine fall down?"

Tatsuha shook his head. "Well, your fiancé is back at Japan yesterday, and Father would like you to meet him again, next week Sunday at the main house." Insert fishing out of a small note from Tatsuha's jeans. "Also, onii-san wants me to tell you to…keep…your…fluking…or is that word fucking? Damn can't understand Mika's curvy handwriting…ah! Keep your fucking filthy mouth shut!"

Yuki promptly gave his brother a smack over the head and rendered him K.O. 'Damn…more troubles again. Seeing that brat's ugly face will do me no good!'

--------

Shuichi looked at himself in the mirror again. This seems like a scene of diva ju of something… But this time, it was a confident smirk on his face. He was not the useless Shuichi 3 years ago. And, Shuichi finally understood what his sister was trying to tell him about.

FLASHBACK

_Maiko grinned at her little brother, her long braid falling on her shoulder. "Yes, Shu-chan! He is your fiancé, isn't he handsome?" Shuichi studied that photo for a bit. "Sure he is, but wouldn't he reject me for my looks?" _

"_Ah, the household master knows the tradition of the Shindo family very well. He knows that what we were born as will come out twice as different when he grows up to the age of 18." _

_Shuichi blinked at Maiko's words. Although he did not understand half of whatever his sister is talking, but he kept quiet. He just hoped that his rejection wouldn't be too harsh. _

END FLASHBACK

Shuichi smirked, his reflection doing the exact same in the mirror. Uesugi Yuki Eiri… will pay…. – inserts boyish and evil laugher-

Meanwhile, Maiko shivered in shock and horror. Her baby brother had turned out to be like that! No!

Yuki sneezed in his room, wondering if he is going down with a cold.

In the room, Shuichi stopped his laughter, his other personality kicking in. "But what if he is regretting?"

(A/N: Shu-chan have split personality… But if you don't like it, send me a review and I will remove it for you!)

--------

- **IN THE UESUGI'S HOUSEHOLD: FAMILY GARDEN **-

Maiko looked at the map that was hammered to the wall. She than looked at the route where she had came in. Shuichi tapped his feet impatiently. Ryuichi, who had accompanied them so that when Shuichi was rejected again, he could some how 'Kumagoro Beam!!' that person.

"Saa, I guess people do change their houses sometimes… But I remember that over there where that damn tree is standing is where the door is! Where the fuck is that!?"

Shuichi shook his head, pink locks falling all over about. Skeletons are supposedly many in every family's closet, but his sister's one was purely black. Her mouth was as filthy as mouse dung could be… but her appearance says otherwise. Ryuichi shook his index finger at Maiko like how a kid would have done.

A butler suddenly popped out from a bush, and bowed. "I am sorry, that I did not inform you about the new arrangement about the Old Master's house. Here is the map, and I shall leave you to the main house."

Maiko smiled sweetly, her plait falling behind her back as she walked along side with the butler. Shuichi followed, tucking his hands into his loose jeans. Ryuichi grinned and grabbed his bunny, Kumagoro and ran off beside Maiko. Shuichi sighed.

"Troublesome…"

MEANWHILE AT THE LIVING ROOM…

Yuki sat on the sofa again, with Tatsuha and Mika. Tohma was just behind his wife, and both of them had married but no kiddies yet. Yuki massaged his forehead in futile attempt to stop the incoming margarine.

"Damn, why did I come here in the first place? I should be in my study, thinking for the next news report..."

Tatsuha giggled. "I told you that I will give pictures of you sleeping to Mika." Yuki closed his eyes. "Someday, it will be my turn to say these words to you, Tatsuha."

"Let's wait for that day, shall we?"

Yuki mirrored the comeback with his famous 'Yuki Eiri's K.O Glare: Part 5!' and Tatsuha was foaming at the mouth. Mika sighed and sipped at her tea. She frowned at the bitter taste and immediately placed in three more sugar cubes, and tasted it again, before nodding her head in satisfaction. Tohma kept smiling meaninglessly.

The house master looked at the four of them, before sighing. Inner Yuki stuck out his tongue at his father. The door suddenly opened, and a butler came in. The household master looked at him expectantly, and the servant bowed.

"Old Master, here are the guests. Please excuse me."

--------

**AUTHORESS NOTES**: …Should I stop here? Should I be a big bad evil writer and stop right when Shuichi is gonna meet Yuki?

**SHUICHI**: Well, if you stop, than you are a big bad bastard. If you continue, than you are slave drivers that are driving us to death by working.

**YUKI**: This is the first time I see you talking something logically…brat.

**AUTHORESS NOTES**: - Reads the above text- But both of those 'logics' are describing me as a meanie.

**SHUICHI**: Yeah. That's the point of it.

**AUTHORESS NOTES**: …Well…I choose…PLAN C!

**SHUICHI**: What the fuck is that?

**AUTHORESS NOTES**: I will CONTINUE and no one will say that I am a meanie for taking up space here instead of continuing the story. HEARD ME?! – Looks at the readers menacingly -

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ ON! **

--------

The butler bows and leaves the room, leaving the three occupants to be scrutinized like cheese by the Uesugis. Firstly again, let's start with describing those three beautiful flowers.

**UESUGI MIKA'S** THOUGHTS

'Hm…that tall lady with a long brown braid on her shoulder must be Shindou Maiko… That long jacket and simple white spaghetti top looks nice on her…'

**UESUGI TATSUHA'S** THOUGHTS

Hm ho hum… This tea smells good… OMFG!? IS THAT THE FAMED SAKUMA RYUICHI STANDING OVER THERE!? AAH! AAH! HE LOOKS SOO CUTE AND HANDSOME!! – Squeals inside his mind – Damn, wonder if my tie is crooked or not… DAMN!! SO SAKUMA RYUICHI IS SHINDOU SHUICHI'S COUSIN!! ANIKI **MUST** MARRY TO SHUICHI-KUN THAN I CAN MARRY SAKUMA-SAN!! WAHAHAHA!

**UESUGI YUKI'S **THOUGHTS

Oh… just the same ol' group except for the grace of a singer… Oh? If I remember correctly, there should be no one with pink hair in the ol' group… And where's is that ugly fatass? …Don't tell me…

Right, and Maiko Shindou is standing in front, bowing down, while the all star singer, Ryuichi waves Kumagoro's hands. A guy with pink hair bowed down like his sister, and smiles.

Yuki's heart leaped a height of the Niagara Falls and suspended in mid air.

"Konnichiwa, Uesugi-san. Gomen, for running off last time." The guy with pink hair smiled sweetly. Ryuichi nodded his head, "Yeah, gomen!" Maiko also bowed and apologized. Mika sipped her tea. Hn, a whole family of idiots.

The pinky snitched his hand over Maiko's and Ryuichi's shirts, and pinched them though the fabric. His pink, plump lips whispered harshly to the both of them. "Don't repeat whatever I am doing, if not, you will suffer the consequences."

The both of them nodded their heads quickly. Yuki noted with a slight humor that the girl was sweating slightly too. Aah, they must have so called, 'suffered the consequences' before and is hallucinating about it.

"And might if I ask where the fiancé that I had chosen for my son is?" Yuki groaned in his mind. The pink haired boy bowed again, but this time with a smirk on his face. "And I almost forgotten to tell you, I am Shindou Shuichi, sir."

Silence filled the room, as Shuichi stood up straightly and smiled.

- Inserts in gaping mouths and wide eyes from the Uesugi family -

"…Ah. So my theory is right after all. Welcome back, Shindou-san! I expect that you should be well acquainted with my son, Uesugi Yuki Eiri!" The masters turned to look at his son… to see his eyes wide open in disbelieve.

Inner Shuichi cackled, evilness and whatever bad oozing out from the core of his body.

Even Tatsuha and Mika are shocked. But Tohma stayed calm, sipping his tea. Although, I would say that Tatsuha is shocked because Sakuma Ryuichi is in his house.

Inner Yuki was throwing a tantrum in his mind. This is _ABSOLUTELY_and I mean _ABSOLUTELY_ **not** possible! How could a person twist the fate of being ugly! And he had to turn into Yuki's wildest wet dream's person! ARG!

The master was smiling widely now. He whipped out a random paper out of nowhere, and started to scribble things down while asking Maiko questions. Ryuichi started to get restless, and pulled Shuichi around to explore the house.

(A/N: Try to figure out who is who…)

"So, what is my future son-in-law's age? I was thinking of some possible ideas to let him interact with Yuki."

"Ne, Shuichi, what is that big burning thingy na no da? It seems like it is angry na no da…"

"Tohma, you are still drinking your tea? What is the brand?"

"Hm, he is the same age as Yuki… 18 to be exact, I suppose…"

"Yeah, but this is not tea. It is Martini Lime (A/N: …Is there such a wine?! Made that up of course! T.Tu) and it is a new flavor with chili…"

"That is a fire place, Ryuichi! And it does is angry, because fire represents anger…"

"Ryuichi…Sakuma Ryuichi is in my living room…Uwah… - melts and starts swooning -"

"You can't drink wine! Here, take my cup instead and I'll take that cup…"

And throughout all of this, one very irritated Yuki Eiri is clenching his teacup, gritting his teeth in order to keep his temper in check. Everyone seemed to accept the fact that Shuichi had just transformed into another person, and all their useless chatters are driving him mad!

"Hn… So they are of the same age, I see… So, maybe if we lock them up in a cupboard or something?"

"Never mind that fire thingy, na no da! Let's see if you can guess out what is that leafy plant's name, na no da!"

"Hm… that seems like a very fine idea! But how will we do it?"

"Mika, if you want to drink wine, ask the cook. Don't take mine."

"That is a dumb cane. No…don't touch it…RYUICHI, DON'T TOUCH IT!!"

Yuki's eye twitched and he stood up abruptly. All eyes are on him now, and the blonde man let loose his anger. "ALL OF YOU, _SHUT UP_!_" _And a pale clenched fist hit the table.

Silence filled the whole living room, before Shuichi dragged Ryuichi away from the dumb cane and promptly sat on the sofa. Yuki glared at Tatsuha, who stopped his melting and immediately sat on his seat properly. Mika only ignored her brother and snapped her fingers to the waiter for a glass of Martini.

The household master looked thoughtful for a moment, before a light bulb on his head suddenly lit up. "I know, maybe I can send them to the same school Yuki is studying at? That way…maybe they can interact better! And Shuichi can finish his degree."

Maiko nodded her head. "This is ok, I agree with this." Both of them grinned and shook their hands. It was than they noticed that the whole room is silent. Maiko looked around. "Hm, what's the matter?"

The silence stayed.

--------

"NO FUCKING WAY THAT BASTARDY BRAT IS GONNA GO THE SAME SCHOOL AS ME!!" For once in his lifetime, Yuki Eiri lost his temper. The household master just waved him off, while Tatsuha is swooning over a large poster of Ryuichi in his room. "You can't say no. You have to say yes."

"I WILL SAY NO, YOU OLD FUCKER!"

Mika took her teacup up, which was filled full of wine, and sipped it. "You are hopeless, Eiri. Well, all we say is that, you go, or your photos will be on the bulletin board in Gravitation High."

"Do that and I will take your camera which stores picture of Nittle Grasper and toss it outside the window!"

Tohma smiled. "She could always take new ones after you destroy that one." Mika nodded her head. "Than I will _permanently_ destroy Nittle Grasper for life!" Yuki snarled. The household master looked piffed at that and placed two fingers on his forehead.

"Enough, Yuki. You **will** be having Shindou Shuichi at Gravitation High and I will not take a no for an answer. Now, you all are dismissed."

And everyone left the living room quickly, so as not to let Yuki talk and argue again. Yuki growled menacingly.

"Damn you, Shindou…"

At the Shindou house, Shuichi sneezed, making him drop all the cards that he was shuffling on the bed. Ryuichi whined, and threw the box away. "Aw, Shuichi, you dropped all the cards! Never mind, I don't want to play snap anymore! Let's do something else, na no da!"

--------

OoO**xxx**OoO**xxx**OoO**xxx**OoO

_To leave you broken on the streets. _

_To use you like a doll. _

_I try to start again. _

_For whatever that I had done, _

_I try to cross them out. _

_121007' My Mistake, RetardedMe_

OoO**xxx**OoO**xxx**OoO**xxx**OoO

**AUTHORESS NOTES**: Well, how's that for a new look! Please do remember to review! Sorry for the late update… My exams had officially ended and it is gonna be whoopee-dopey time! (x Btw, I have just started to see one new anime that is just added to Japan's famed list of anime-lections. (Collections and anime together!)

The title of the new anime is: Kamen Rider Den O. It is very hilarious and funny, so I advice you to see it! In VEOH, they have the show but don't have the subtitles, so you should go to Youtube to see. Hope you like the anime! (:

**GUESS**&**POP TIME!! **

Ok… There was no proper reviewing for my last question, so I'll ask it one more time. WHAT IS MY AGE?

It is below 15! So, please tell me if you can guess my age correctly! Also, the winner will get a real good prize that I am sure that you will LOVE it! (:

**REVIWERS**&**ANSWERING****CONER!! **

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: Woo, long name! Long, but cool! (: Thanks for reviewing me!

Missanis: Haha, but I have to change chapter one because I am not too fond of it. Glad that you liked the starting! (x

Hika: Short, simple and sweet. THANKS! (:

Rena Is So Cool. : You know, the name Rena seems real familiar, doncha' think? But thanks for reading my story and reviewing! (;

Yumi Kei: Nope, I am not 10! Haha, I can understand that you are scared to see the sex scene, I am a little nervous myself too! Thanks for reviewing me! (8

Nusku: Yep, Yuki's mouth is a big, fat, foul thingy here! – Grabs another copper pan and starts to whap Yuki's ass – Thanks for reviewing me!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING, EVERYONE!

And remember, **R&R**!

_RetardedMe, signing off. _


End file.
